


Death in heaven

by masterofall14



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Dying thoughts, Fear of Death, Not my personal belief, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofall14/pseuds/masterofall14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick's last thoughts before he leaves. He's praying for a peaceful place. But death is so dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death in heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say that this is not my personal belief as to what happens when someone dies. I respect everyone's belief as to what happens in the afterlife.

He was dying. That much was obvious.

Trust the cops to do a sloppy work of clearing the crime scene. The suspect hadn't even left the house. And now Nick was on his back in a dark bedroom, alone, his throat slit and unable to cry for help.

The irony of it all was that he'd had a gun held to his face, he'd been stalked, buried alive, only to die at a crime scene in what should have been a relatively safe environment. But then, he'd never been safe, had he ?

He could here Grissom moving just down the hallway. A small grunt escaped his lips, but for some reason, that was the most noise he could make. What if his attacker decided to make Grissom his next victim ? Nick would be responsable, because Nick would have failed to warn him. However, there was the possibility that Grissom was safer where he was.

He was fading fast, his vision blurred around the edges. He probably had minutes left to live, if that . His breath made gargling sounds as the blood trickled down the back of his throat. To make matters worse, his heart beat faster, blood spilling, killing him quicker.

He wondered how the others would react when they found him. Although, that wasn't entirely true ; he was only curious about Grissom's reaction. He doubted the man would cry like the others. He'd never been special to Grissom, always a disappointment in the man's eyes. He was going to die a failiure.

His autopsy would probably be a lot like his hallucination in the plexiglass coffin. Doc Robbins would rip him appart with a chainsaw, perhaps while dancing to music and then he'd hand Grissom his heart and say...

A noise snapped Nick out of his daydream. He listened, but heard nothing new.

But it was okay, because his parents are religious people and even though he was a scientist, he would go to heaven and maybe he'd find his dog there, and then one day he'd meet the rest of his family there and maybe Grissom and the others and he'd be happy. No more guns or burials or other traumas. He just had to wait for the white light to take him to heaven.

But instead of the light, it got darker, and Nick's heart beat faster towards death in fear, and suddenly he understood. There was no white light. Death was going to be dark and cold and he wondered vaguely if he'd even be aware of that. When his brain stopped functionning, he would have no sense of self awareness would he ? When a person died, how could they possible be aware of an afterlife? He'd simply... Well, he had no idea what would happen. If only he could've done more, if only he'd...

Nick's heart stopped beating. His thoughts were cut short. Someone had flicked the switch. Nick was gone.

Grissom found his body minutes later, but nothing could be done. Nick would have probably been surprised by the look on Grissom's face. But there was no heaven to look down from.

It was too late. 

Nick Stokes had ceased to exist.


End file.
